You Became the Case
by Chisicet
Summary: When Greg gives Archie a ride home, who would have thought that Archie would become his new case?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this happens to be my first CSI fanfic, so i hope i do ok. It's and ArchieXGreg one.**

**Hope you like it and sorry it's so short, i thought it was best to stop with where i did.**

**I Don't Own CSI.**

"Hey Greg, you think you could give me a ride home after shift? My car is broke down and you're the only one off around when I get off." Archie said as he watched said person walk into his lab. The blonde stopped short and blinked for a second before smiling and nodding.

"Sure. So what you got for me?" He walked over to the desk and looked at Archie for an explanation over the audio tape they found.

"Well…" He drew the word out as he swiveled his chair around to look at the screen. "I have a match, but not to Mr. Hirln." Greg looked at him confused.

"Then who?" Archie shook his head.

"To another tape that I was given awhile back for a case that was unsolved. I recognized the voice, kinda hard to forget after what was said." He motioned back to the screen and clicked play. They heard the voices match and Greg listened to it.

Archie glanced at Greg and couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his head. He'd had a crush on Greg since he met him years ago, but now since he worked in the field he barely saw him.

"What was that? Go back a few seconds." Archie hit a few keys and replayed that spot from the tape Greg gave him. The blonde leaned foreward onto the desk, concentrating.

"Sounds like another voice, let me isolate it." As Archie was doing just that Greg watched him, he tried not to think of how bad he wanted him. He was sure the feelings wouldn't be returned.

"Here." He clicked play again and they were shocked to hear the voice of one of the suspects from a different case.

"Hey, Smoke, come here. I need your help." They looked at each other and Greg stood up.

"Well now, that means what that we have 3 cases that are related?" Greg asked bringing up the unsolved case. Archie sighed and sat back.

"Ya, looks like it. The guy; Smoke; I guess, well his voice is in both tapes, and shes only in this recent one. How is there 3 though." He didn't see the connection. He was normally only aware of cases that were brought to him or when they involved another CSI.

"She's a suspect in another case. The girl was killed and everyone but the bestfriend, mom, and her work partner has been ruled out. The voice belongs to the work partner. Thanks, now I get to go piece it all together will Grissom." He said as he made his way out.

"Welcome." Archie called out and watched as Greg waved his hand over his shoulder in acknowledment. He laughed and turned back to his work with a sigh, this was going to be a long few hours.

Four hours later Archie stood in the locker room staring blankly into his open locker. He was waiting for Greg to get off so he could go home but he didn't realize he had zoned out until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He smiled when he heard the voice of the man he had just been daydreaming about.

"Ya, I'm fine, just tired and bored I guess." Greg nodded in understanding and sat on the bench.

"Well, I'm ready to go if you are." Archie nodded and turned back to his locker realizing that he still had his lab coat on. He took it off and took off his sweater, he was getting really hot really fast knowing that Greg was taking him home. His shirt came up halfway when he did this and Greg got a look at his stomach. As Archie shut the locker Greg stood.

"You work out?" He asked curiously, trying to get the site of the other mans abs out of his head. If he didn't push his thoughts away now, he didn't think Archie would have a problem figuring out his liking for the man, his jeans already getting tighter.

"I try to, I do a set of crunches, and push ups every night before bed, and I run when I get up. When I get a chance I go to a gym." The asian man smirked at Greg and they made theyre way out of the locker room and down the hall. They didn't say much now, not knowing what to say to each other at the moment.

"Greg!" The two men stopped and turned in the direction of the voice.

"Hey Grissom." Grissom nodded to Archie as he turned to ask Greg something conserning the case.

"What did you do with the prints?" said blonde nodded.

"Passed the prints to Mandy and she's going to give them to Nick when he comes on shift to take over like you said." Grissom nodded, looking conserned. "Whats wrong?" Greg frowned not liking the look on his face.

"She doesn't have them and Nick hasn't come in yet so he doesn't have them." Greg sighed and smiled, he walked past Grissom and down the hall into Mandy's lab, she was looking around frantically.

"Mandy." She jumped and spun around to see Greg. Archie and Grissom slowly appeared behind him.

"Don't scare me like that." She said, her hand over her heart. He smirked and moved over to one of her desks, he picked up a folder and handed it to her.

"You can have Nicky sing to you to get these." He laughed and she just looked confused.

"The prints are in here?" He nodded. "Why? You usually have them in an envelope." He shrugged and walked back to the door, he turned and smiled.

"To confused you, why else?" He laughed as he made his way out motioning for Archie to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take a left and it's the third house on the right." Archie said pointing at the upcoming street.

"Alright. It was nice chatting with you on the way here. Do you need a ride to work later?" Greg said pulling into the driveway. Archie yawned, obviously very tired.

"Sure, my shift starts at 7." He opened the door and got out, waving bye to Greg as he walked away. As Greg pulled out he noticed someone walk up to Archie, thinking it was just a neighbor he started to drive away. A minute later his phone went off, nearly scaring him. Only a few blocks from Archie's and at a stop sign he looked at his phone. It was from Archie, strange… he thought

_Greg help kidnap X:)_

Greg stared at his phone and looked around to see if he could do a u turn. When he saw the coast was clear he did just that and went as fast as he could back to Archie's. When he got there he pulled up across the street and looked around. He called the first number in his call log.

"Willows."

"Catherine, I just dropped Archie off at his place, and when I got a few blocks away he texted me saying he was getting kidnapped and I came back and I think you should send some backup like now." He had heard Catherine gasp and when he stopped talking she turned to someone and he couldn't make out what she was saying, probably had her hand over the speaker.

"I'm sending someone, you sit tight and don't go anywhere, just watch the house." He nodded and remembered he was on the phone.

"Ok." He heard the click and looked at his phone. He turned his Denali off and sat back, sinking into the seat, trying to hide incase someone was watching. He looked at the text again not making sense of the X:) so he stared at his phone.

Archie probably didn't have time to put much in the text, and it hit him, 911. He had meant to type 911, but hadn't had the chance to switch it to numbers. He sighed and wished that the tech had for once had his texting on ABC, and not T9word.

He didn't know what to think, who would want to kidnap a tech from csi? Didn't people realize that when one of their own is in a jam they get personal? Well Greg was sure he'd ask Grissom for the lead in this case.

He didn't want to admit it to anyone, specially since he can't tell Archie, that he liked the asian man. He sat in silence for seemed like forever when his phone went off again. He looked at it kind of stupidly before answering it. He felt like he was in slow motion.

"Cat?"

"We're around the corner, go ahead and wait for us in his yard." He closed the phone and sighed getting out and walking around his vehicle and into Archie's driveway. He wanted to sit down again but he saw a few squad cars turn the corner.

As Catherine got out and made her way to him she looked concerned. He looked around the yard and spotted something in the yard. He waited for her to get closer and sighed.

"I don't know who it was, but I saw him. As I was leaving, I thought it might have just been a neighbor of his. Where's Grissom?" He asked as she handed him a pair of gloves. It might be a yard, but they were still goin' to be careful.

"He is at another scene, some triple homicide. He gave this one to me to handle since it was on such short notice." She saw him suddenly serious and the look in his eyes made her want to go back to the car.

"I want this case. I feel like I'm responsible…" he put up a hand to inturupt what Catherine was about to say, "… even if I'm not. Still I saw him, and Archie contacted me about this. Would you call Grissom to see if I can lead this one?" She nodded and knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it if she didn't. She walked away to call Grissom and he walked into the yard, looking at the ground carefully as he did. He was bending down to pick up a set of keys as Catherine walked over.

"Ok, you're in charge. What do you want me to do?" She asked carefully looking at him and then around. He sighed and stood jingling the keys. He looked closer at the keys and handed them to Catherine.

"Could you run this?" She took it and nodded. He turned away and walked to the front door of the house to look at the yard a different way. He saw a glint of something catching the sun and went to look.

"Well, I guess we won't have any way of contacting him again." He said holding the phone up to Catherine. She walked over and he clicked the down button to make the screen light up, having found it open.

He furrowed his brows at the stilled part of a video and clicked the center button. The angle seemed to be from his pocket, part of it was in the shot.

"Well, it's not a good video but it's all we got. He must have text me before he took this." He looked at her and could tell she was confused. "Some people don't have to look at the phone to know what their texting. I just wonder how he managed to get it to camcorder from his pocket." He placed the phone in the evidence bag that was handed to him. He walked back to the front door and noticed a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and called Catherine over.

"Why does this tend to happen to CSI?" She said in disbelief. She handed him an evidence bag and they walked back to his Denali and popped the back open.

"I'll take the evidence back to the lab in this." Catherine nodded and walked back across the street. "Hey Catherine!" He called and she turned around.

"Ya?"

"See if there's any skid marks, maybe the guy left in a hurry, and also, talk to a few neighbors, maybe they saw something, those that are home anyway." She nodded and wondered when he'd step it up. "I may not be the best qualified to lead an investigation right now, and I'm sure there might be something I've missed, so..." He didn't get to finish before Catherine interrupted him.

"I'll back you up, don't worry, that's why I'm still here." He nodded and turned back to his Denali and put everything in his box. He was soon on his way back to the lab where he was no more then an hour ago. He sighed and shook his head trying to not fly off the handle at the stupidity of some people. Archie better be super grateful I'm doing this for him.

When he finally got back to the lab he took his box, with the evidence inside, inside and started immediately. Grissom came to check on him shortly afterwards and he saw Greg was slightly happier. Grissom didn't say anything about the music as he walked up to see what Greg was working on.

"Well Grissom, I have a who, but not a where and why." Greg said standing and taking the paper out of the printer it just came out of. Grissom was surprised because he had been quite and Greg hadn't seen him.

"How did..." Grissom said pointing to the door and then himself. Greg smiled as he turned towards him and handed the paper over.

"The way you walk. I've told you this before." Grissom remembered, it had been when he went to see him in the hospital. "So, like I said, we have a who, Herin Jucosa. Mandy got a match off the print on the paper the kidnapper used. The DNA in the key that Archie used was a match as well. Points to him." He tapped the paper for emphasis. Grissom nodded and told him to find Brass.

"... I have a case to get to." He turned to walk out of the room. "Oh" he turned back and handed Greg the paper. "Good luck." He said with a serious face on and Greg remembered who it was exactly that was kidnapped. His mind kept getting him off track and he was treating this like everyother case. But it wasn't, it's his case and the victim is the one peerson her wanted. He sighed and went in search of Brass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, well in this just as a warning Catherines dad is alive. and without further adu my story. **

While Brass was going to Jucosa's place Greg was still running everything over in his head. The picture of Jucosa definatly looked like the guy he'd seen. The prints on the paper were a match, and so was the he jumped when his phone went off and he took a breath before answering it.

"Sanders." He said and he heard Brass on the other end tell someone something.

"Ok, we got Jucosa, but Archie isn't here. Jucosa says he doesn't know where he is now saying he passed him off to someone an hour after kidnapping him. We're bringing him in to find out more." Greg groaned and sat down.

"Well we can definatly charge him on kidnapping, but without him telling us where and who we are right back at square one." Brass sighed and Greg could hear him getting into a car.

"I know. See you back at the lab." Greg shut his phone and stood up to go talk to Catherine. He found her in the break room.

"Catherine, they have Jucosa, but Archie is still missing. Jucosa says he passed him on to someone about an hour after kidnapping him so I am going to dump his phone records and his bank account to see who he's working for." She just looked at him and blinked taking it in before standing and walking over to stop him from leaving the room just yet.

"Look Greg, I know you and Archie are close and that he's one of us, but we need to treat this as a regular kidnapping case until we get word he's in trouble. You're working yourself really hard and you haven't been on a break in a few hours. Let me..." Greg interrupted her.

"Sorry Catherine, I can't. I need to keep myself busy..." He sighed as he thought the rest of the sentence. _...or I'll go crazy knowing the man I love could be dead. _He stood there shocked at his own thoughts and the sudden wave of feelings that assulted him. He shrugged her hand off.

"Greg..." She whispered as he turned and walked away. She sighed and grabbed her drink to follow him; this was her case as well. When she caught up he was already going through the computer trying to find what he wanted. "Greg, come on, you go take at least a ten minute break and I'll look." He sighed and put his head in a hand and shook it. She noticed he was starting to look overly tired and she knew this would be his second shift in a row, and this one was overtime.

"No... I can't..." She put an arm around his shoulders and he leaned into her needing the comfort.

"Yes you can. Now go before I drag you down there." He sighed and got up letting her take his place and continue the search. He walked back to the break room and sat at the table not wanting anything to drink. He sighed, crossed his arms over the table and put his head on his arms; he fell asleep shortly.

_He was back at Archie's, and he watched as he got out and waved bye to him. He was standing nearby when Archie was being attacked and saw him drop his phone. When Archie was subdued and tied up the man walked up to the door and dropped the paper on the porch. He watched as the man took Archie and slung him over his shoulder and started walking down the street, to a blue sedan. The man threw Archie into the backseat and took off. Greg blinked and then was sitting next to Archie in the back seat of the car. Archie was looking around trying to figure out where he was and he noticed the man who knocked him out talking to another man. That man had a woman with him and was trying to ignore her. The man pointed over his shoulder to the van behind him and then to the car where Archie was. Greg blinked again and was sitting next to Archie in a dark vehicle, the Asian man was unconscious again and he was twitching. Greg reached out to touch him when he noticed Archie's eyes open and lock onto his. His mouth being bound Archie couldn't say anything but he tried to sit up again and Greg shook his head so Archie just layed there. Greg turned his head to look out the front of the van but the scene changed to a room. Dark, damp and cold was what he noticed first. As Greg looked around he saw Archie chained to the wall. He made his way over and knelt by him. He had just gotten Archie's attention again when a door opened and in walked a man Greg recognized as the man from earlier. Closer inspection and Greg knew who It was. He was surprised enough to jerk away towards the wall which he hit hard enough..._

...to wake him up and he yelped out loud as he fell out of the chair. He sat up and cursed the last part of the dream. He got up and walked back into the room he knew Catherine was in. He looked at his watch and noticed he'd only been out about five minutes after all. When he walked into the room he noticed she was looking frustrated.

"Catherine..." She turned to look at him and saw his sad face.

"What's wrong?" She asked curiously, on the verge of freaking out.

"I just had a dream... and it's weird, but I think I know who it is behind his kidnapping." She just stared at him like he'd gone crazy. _Well, maybe I am, it would explain a few things._ She sighed and sat up more stretching.

"Well who? Oh, and Sara called and said that they did find evidence of Archie in Jucosa's car." He nodded and looked away.

"I... Catherine, I don't think you're going to like this." She raised an eyebrow. "It's your dad, Sam." Her jaw dropped and she slumped back down.

"What're you getting this from?" She said skeptically.

"Where's Brass with Jucosa?" She didn't answer and he looked over to the front of the building and he smiled as Brass walked in accompanied by two officers and the man from earlier. He walked out of the room and Brass motioned him over as they went into an interrogation room.

"Well, Jucosa, you're not getting out of this one, so you might as well come clean." Brass started almost immediately. Greg coughed and motioned for Brass to come out in the hall and talk to him. He did and Greg didn't know where to begin.

"Brass... I think... it's weird so don't just say I'm pulling straws here, but I think Catherine's dad; Sam did this. I'm not sure why," He hurriedly continued seeing the look on Brass's face. "But if I can show Jucosa a picture of Sam I'm sure he'd come clean instead of protecting his employer." Brass sighed and nodded and looked up to catch the eyes of Catherine who was still in the other room.

"Hurry up, I want to put this behind us." Greg nodded and ran back into the room with Catherine.

"I need a picture of Sam asap." Catherine stood up and shook her head.

"This is where I stop. I'm not going to help you put my father in jail. Do it yourself, it's your case anyway." With that she walked out and left a shocked Greg standing there. He gathered himself quickly though and rushed to get that picture.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who're you working for?" Brass asked from the seat across from Jucosa. He just stared at the table, he hadn't said a word since they arrested him and he wasn't going to start now. Brass sighed and sat foreward taking the photo array from Greg. "If any of these is your employer just point. Who knows you might get off on a deal if you help us find our buddy." Jucosa just looked at the table and when the photos were pushed close he shoved them away shaking his head.

"He'll kill me no matter where I go, free or jail." He said in a monotone.

"Well we're hoping that once he's caught too that he won't be able to bother you." Jucosa shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"He's got connections." He looked down at the pictures that were once again pushed in front of him.

"He's in there, but I won't say who." Jucosa's raspy voice said and he looked away not saying anything else no matter what they told him.

"Whats he doing here?" Greg said as he left the room. He'd spotted Sam when he had looked away from Jucosa and out of the room. He stood outside the room as Sam walked by on his way to see Catherine. Sam nodded at Greg and looked into the room and nearly stopped. He turned away and kept walking hoping that the young CSI didn't catch that. But Greg did and when he saw him turn the corner and out of his sight he walked back into the room.

"-ee what I mean?" Jucosa was finishing saying as Greg shut the door. Greg sighed and walked over to whisper in Brass's ear.

"Jucosa, just tell us who it is. We would very much like to get our lab tech, and friend back." Jucosa sighed and looked at the paper again. He looked around out the windows to make sure the man wasn't there and he tapped the mans picture and then sat back. "I don't know his name, and he paid me in cash. I already deposited it in the bank." He crossing his arms.

Greg smiled and took the picture array and made his way to Mandy's lab. He stopped outside the door when he heard Nick singing. When Nick walked out he almost collided with Greg but he shook it off.

"Yo, what's up?" Nick asked, his cheeks red from his blush. He hoped no one had heard him singing just then.

"You seen Grissom?" Nick pointed over his shoulder towards the older man's office and Greg nodded taking off. He rounded the corner and nearly ran Grissom over. "Sorry." He apologized and stood back from him. "We need to talk, and I think in your office would be best." He looked around catching sight of Sam and Catherine. Grissom raised an eyebrow but nodded and made his way back to his office. Greg shut the door and Grissom leaned against his desk.

"What is it?" Greg sighed and ran a hand over his face and leaned against the door.

"Well, this may sound weird but I had a dream and I watched the whole thing. Jucosa kidnapping Archie, and the pass off and the room where he is now. I just don't know what building." Greg was rushing his words trying to get it out. "I put this together," he handed the picture array to Grissom, "and it took a little bit to get Jucosa to say so but he pointed out Sam as the man who hired him." He took a breath, having run out from his fast talking. Grissom held up a hand so he wouldn't start talking again.

"Wait, you know what kind of room he's in but not where, you got Jucosa to admit to his employer just by this? None of this will hold up in court." He took off his glasses and looked at Greg seriously.

"Who cares! I just want to get Archie back!" He exclaimed, bringing his hands to his face, covering it trying to push his emotions away so he wouldn't start crying. "He kidnapped a lab tech, a friend of mine, he's some where in a dark room chained to a wall." He slumped a bit and tried but failed to keep the tears from welling up and spilling over his face and hands. He just leaned against the wall and let the tears fall, not making a sound.

"Greg..." Grissom just looked at him not sure what to do. A few moments later and Greg stood up straighter and turned away wiping his tears on his sleeves. "Greg look at me." It took a moment but he did and Grissom saw that he was hiding his emotions, not something he was used to seeing on the young CSI. "You have feelings for him, don't you?" Greg just looked at him for a moment and then he scoffed.

"Ya right. I can't have feelings for him. I don't..." He turned away again and Grissom reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"It's ok, It's understandable." Greg just shook his head and sighed before turning back to Grissom. "You go and try and figure out where Archie is and do your best. I'm changing this to a team effort considering he is one of ours. Just don't lose your cool in front of the others." Greg nodded and they headed out of the room. "You go find Nick and Sara, I'll go get Catherine and Warrick. Meet me back in my office." Greg started to nod but then he remembered Catherines words on the matter.

"Catherine said she's not going to get involved with this anymore because of Sam." Grissom nodded and went off in search of her anyway. Greg sighed and made his way to Mandy's lab. "Hey Mandy, do you-" He stopped and looked around her lab. Well one less person to find. "Hey Sara, Grissom is putting top priority to my kidnapping case, he wants Nick, you and I to meet up in his office." She opened her mouth to say something but sighed and nodded instead. "Have either of you seen Nick?" They shook their head and he left on the prowl. He walked past Hodges lab stopped and backtracked. "Nick!" He exclaimed walking in.

"Hey Greggo." Nick said turning slightly towards him before turning back to talk to Hodges.

"Nick," the texan turned back to him, "Grissom is putting top priority on my kidnapping case." Hodges tilted his head.

"Why would he do that?" Greg looked around before answering.

"Because... It's Archie." The other man's jaws dropped and Nick nodded.

"Let me, uhm, just let me put all the evidence up and I'll be along." Greg nodded and headed back to Grissoms office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, I know its been too long and all that but my last computer broke and i no longer had this chapter, but i recently got it back and am posting it. sorry it took so long.**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Nick," the Texan turned back to him, "Grissom is putting top priority on my kidnapping case." Hodges tilted his head._

_"Why would he do that?" Greg looked around before answering._

_"Because... It's Archie." The other man's jaws dropped and Nick nodded._

_"Let me, uhm, just let me put all the evidence up and I'll be along." Greg nodded and headed back to Grissoms office._

* * *

Chapter 5

Greg stood in Grissoms office with the other CSI's as the older man tried calling Warrick again. With no success Grissom almost threw his phone down as he turned back to the rest of his CSI's.

"Well Warrick's MIA, so unless any of you know where he is we have to do this without him." Nick coughed and Greg looked down scuffing his foot on the floor. "Guys, do you know where he is?" Nick and Greg shared a glance and nodded at Grissom.

"He's uhm… well indulging." Nick said not looking at Grissom. "Plus it's his night off remember." Grissom sighed and nodded, taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose.

"How much over time does he have?" They shrugged and Greg glanced at Nick again.

"Well Greg, Nick, will you two go get him? We'll need him to help find Archie." They nodded, turned and walked out past Catherine and Sara, who were giving them a look.

"Your car or mine?" Nick asked heading toward the parking garage.

"Yours, mines not done being processed remember." Greg chuckled and Nick smiled.

"Ya, sorry I forgot. Well come on, we need to hurry. I wanna get in, get out and get back."

"That's a lot of get's." They laughed and they were soon at the car. Once they were in Nick's car Greg slumped into the seat after buckling. "Hey Nicky, can I talk to you about something?" Nick looked over at the younger man and nodded.

"Of course."

"Ok, well…" He paused and tried to gather his thoughts. "See, the thing is… no… that's not right… well uhm… ugh! I don't know how to say it." He brought a hand up to his face and covered his eyes in frustration.

"Greggo, just spit it out, I am after all your bestfriend." Nick chuckled and glanced at Greg before turning back to backing out.

"I know, it's just I've never told anyone, and I thought it was a phase but it's not and I'm not sure what to do or what I'll do afterwards and I'm just…" He said quickly. "My chest hurts a lot too…" His voice was low and choked. Nick was pulling out of the garage so he had a chance to stop so the cars would drive by. He looked at Greg and noticed his face was starting to turn red and his eyes looked wet, like he was about to cry.

"Greg, what's wrong? What's going on?" A worried Nick asked, he hated it when something got his bestfriend down.

"It's…." He paused again. He knew he should tell Nick his secret, but he'd told no one before, he was sure someone might have guessed, but he didn't care he'd never told. "I think….. well it has to do with…" He paused again and Nick pulled out heading toward the furthest casino knowing Warrick would be there.

"Has to do with…?" Nick prompted.

"Archie."

"Ok, what about? I mean I know what's going on with his kidnapping, but there's something else isn't there?" Greg nodded and moaned his 'mhm' as an answer.

"Well…. I think … I think I love him." Nick looked over at Greg for a second. He figured he was gay, he knew he had flirted with Sara and Catherine as a cover. He knew but he never brought it up so that he wouldn't make Greg feel awkward. Archie though, Nick didn't figure he'd fall for the Asian.

"I know." Is all he said though, he hadn't known who it was that the blonde had fallen for, just that he had fallen. He looked over at the shocked Greg. "I knew about you being gay, it's no big deal, really." He paused for a second and chuckled. "You know, if I hadn't gotten with Mandy, I would have asked you out. I had the biggest crush on you for awhile, but then Mandy and I started dating and I fell for her, just like you've fallen for Archie, so, it's ok buddy." Greg sighed and sat back.

"That's a bit of a relief. I haven't told anyone my orientation, until now."

"Well, I'm glad you confided in me, it means a lot bud, now, here we are…." He looked around as he started to park. "There's his car, he's gotta be around here." Greg nodded and returned his mind to what they were doing. They parked and hurriedly made their way inside the nearest casino. They stood at the entrance, which was the highest point of the room. They surveyed the room in silence and Greg spotted Warrick after a minute.

"Found him."

"Found him." Greg said and pointed down into the crowd to Warrick's head weaving its way through the people around him. Nick nodded and watched until Warrick stopped at the bar, they both quickly made their way toward him. As Greg looked around someone caught his eye and he stopped short. Sam was standing by one of the slot machines with two bodyguards and a woman, a flashback of his dream came back to Greg. When Nick ran into Greg and almost knocking them over did Greg realize Sam had seen him and was walking his way.

"Nick, hurry." Greg said as he hurriedly walked over to Warrick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm sorry it's taken me A LONG time to get this out, simply, life got in the way and I lost motivation while being to distracted doing other things. Anyway, things are progressing and soon hopefully it'll get to the point where I want this to be.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Warrick exclaimed as he noticed his co-workers/ friends hurry up to him before he noticed their expressions. "What's wrong?" Greg shook his head and Nick grabbed his arm pulling him along.

"Not now, we need to go." Nick answered as he noticed Greg pick up the pace. "Don't talk to Sam." He whispered quickly as they all had to come up short because said man appeared in front of them.

"Boys! What's the hurry?" He asked, a not so nice smile on his face.

"We have a case to do, it's important, if you don't mind." Greg mustered out, not wanting to talk to the man at the moment. They tried moving around him to be stopped by Sam placing a hand on Greg's chest.

"How's that search going eh, Greggie Boy?" He moved his hand away from Greg, a smirk on his face, apparently thinking that he was still the one with all the cards.

"What search?" Nick asked, covering for Greg, who at this point had done an emotional 180 and was looking rather pissed. Nick grabbed Greg's shirt from the back and started moving around Sam again and kept moving till they were out of the building. Sam never did look more smug than he did just then. When they made it outside Nick let go of both Greg and Warrick, pushing Greg toward the Denali in the process. "Go get in." He growled and Greg complied, to upset to truly do much else.

"What's going on Nicky?" Warrick asked, looking between the two men as Greg made his way to the Denali.

"Get to the lab, we're not talking in the open, not here." Nick said before stalking away, following Greg's path, slightly upset himself. As Warrick made his way to his personal vehicle he noticed Sam standing in the entryway of the building watching them all. Warrick knew that he wasn't coming back to any of Sam's casinos anytime soon.

Once the three of them made it back to the lab and Greg and Nick had both calmed down Warrick approached the subject again, but was told to wait till they all got inside. They made their way to Grissom's office and the other members made way for them once inside, Greg had something to say and they all noticed it.

"He knows. He asked me how our _'search' _was going. Smug, he looked too smug!" Greg exclaimed, he didn't know how to feel so he was slowly shutting down, only focused on getting Archie back.

"Knows what? What's going on Gris?" The older man that was being talked to took off his glasses before sitting down at his desk and holding out a file folder for Warrick to take.

"Archie has been kidnapped, we caught the guy, but we haven't been able to find Archie. The man, Jucosa, has named his employer, Sam, but won't say where he took him for the exchange, or even if he knows where he is now. We need to get Jucosa's vehicle in for inspection, Nick and Warrick, maybe narrow things down on where it was he went, get as much as you can to Hodges for trace. Sara, I need you to go over things that Archie was working on, maybe see if any of its the reason he was taken. Catherine, you'll…"

"I have an inkling on what it is Archie was working on, he showed me before we left." Greg spoke up and moved over to Sara, Grissom took the hint and nodded at him.

"Greg, you go with Sara. Cat, I want you and to go in with Brass and try to get out of Jucosa where he took Archie for the exchange, maybe we can figure it out, maybe…" he pointed his glasses at Catherine's shirt and then smirked at her. "Also, you could probably mention you're Sam's daughter and he'd only come by earlier to see you." They all nodded and just before Greg stepped out Grissom called him back.

"Greg, I need a moment please." The younger man watched as his coworkers left, shutting the door, before turning to Grissom. "Greg, I know that you are emotionally and personally interested in this case, but I want you to use that as only the motivation, the drive to find him before you use it to ruin this case. This dream business that pushed it forward will hamper it later when going through the courts. I want Archie back as well, but I also want to put the one's responsible away as well. You also need to get some sleep soon, maybe you'll dream again." Grissom smiled before it turned to a smirk and he quoted a female from a previous case. "'Dream a little dream for me.'"

Greg nodded and left, heading to Archie's lab where he stopped and watched Sara going through the tapes that Archie had been. He approached and tapped her shoulder, she turned to him before pausing what she was listening to and giving him her full attention.

"The tapes are all linked, theres a female voice in one of the tapes that link to a 'Smoke' who in turn is linked to another tape. Grissom wants me to get sleep, I took a 5 minute nap earlier and that's the only sleep I've had since…" He looked at his watch, "going on two days now." She nodded at him and he turned to leave.

"Take as long as you need Greg, I'll be here." He tilted his head in acceptance of what she said and moved into the hall where he made his way to the lounge area, proceeding to take over the only love seat there, promptly falling asleep before he was even comfortable.

_Once again the dark, damp and cold was the first thing to hit Greg as he opened his eyes. He was leaning up against the wall he had hit in the last dream. A moan next to him let him know he wasn't alone and as he turned to the body next to him he quickly realized said body was being hit repeatedly but another man. Greg knew he couldn't do anything but watch as the man kicked the man he loved. The door opened after a moment and Sam walked in, motioning for the man to stop beating on the other. _

"_Doesn't even seem as if they are looking for you Lab Rat. I asked them and they said they didn't know, makes me wonder if they care about you at all." He laughed and turned, waving his hand for his subordinate to follow him, soon leaving Archie alone with Greg. Greg moved over and helped Archie lay on his back as much as he could, he wasn't chained up anymore and for that at least Greg was glad. _

"_Archie… Archie look at me, open your eyes." Greg could hear his voice, but it sounded wispy. Even so Archie managed to open his eyes and smile. _

"_I knew it would work again…" He whispered out and raised his hand to ghost over Greg's cheek. "I knew you'd come again, I can't do this on my own Greg…" Archie coughed and Greg shushed him, glancing back at the door. _

"_Archie, can you tell me where you are?" The Asian man shook his head briefly. "No… How am I able to see you like this?" Archie sighed slowly, sounding more like a moan. _

"_Family ability… I need to tell you something in case you don't get me in time, since they are planning on killing me…" Greg shook his head at this but Archie continued on "I know I shouldn't, there are many reasons why, but I have feelings for you." Greg could see Archie start to tear up and tried to stop the tears, but he wasn't solid enough. _

"_Greg, he said that you would never find this place, he said since it couldn't be traced back to him in the least that he knows you find me here. I know we're in the city, I can hear the trains and the occasional honking horn, but that's all I can tell you." Greg nodded at this before glancing around._

"_Can I look around, or am I stuck here?"_

"_You can go only where I can see."_

"_Damn…" Greg put a hand to Archie's cheek again. "Archie, The feelings are mutual, I promise. I'll get you out of here and when I do that, I'll never let you go." Greg promised as he looked into Archie's eyes. A smile lit up the Asian man's face before another cough racked his body._

"_You have to go." Greg nodded solemnly, he really didn't want to but he knew the faster he got started on finding Archie the faster he'd be able to hold the man. _

"_How…?" Greg asked looking around and Archie brought a hand up slowly to his cheek with a small smile before the world around him turned black._

Sitting up Greg realized that he was breathing fast and he figured he needed to get his breathing under control and think over what had just happened. Once his breathing was under control he made his way out into the lab to find Grissom; it took him a few minutes but he found him talking with Sara in Archie's lab.

"Grissom…" Said man turned and managed to rush over before Greg's legs gave out on him. Grissom supported him until he could get him into Archie's seat, which Sara climbed out of to make way.


End file.
